Without a Hitch
Without a Hitch is a fanisode. It is a Halloween special done in a Sin City-esque style of being mostly in black and white with occasional bursts of color (in this case, red blood and Tirek's blue eyes). Roles Staring *Tirek *Simon Appearances *Twizzler Plot On a dark night, Simon happily drives his car when he suddenly spots a figure underneath a streetlight. Tirek casually puts out his thumb to catch a ride. Being kind, Simon stops and picks Tirek up. Once inside, Tirek takes out some cheese, releasing a horrid odor, forcing Simon to roll down his window and stick his head out for fresh air. As he sighs in relief, the window begins rolling back up. Tirek, who is now flipped out, presses the switch to raise the window, laughing manically. Simon yells as the window closes on and decapitates him. The scene then shifts back to Simon in his car, his "death" having been a vision inside his head. He shivers at the thought of his gruesome death and drives on past Tirek. A few seconds later, however, Simon runs over a nail and has to stop. As he stares at his flat tire, it begins to rain heavily. Simon starts to use his lug wrench to change his tire, when he looks up. Lightning tears through the sky, revealing Tirek's figure proceeding towards him. Simon begins to panic and tries to speed up his work. Tirek catches up to him, causing Cuddles to drop his lug wrench shrieking in terror. He reaches out to grab it, but evil Tirek picks it up and stabs him in the eye with it, twirling the lug wrench around, and pulls out his eye. Then, he smacks him in the head, crushing his skull. Tirek then drives off in Simon's car with Simon's carcass acting as a tire. It turns out this, too, is just a vision Simon made up in his frightened mind. He was zoned out and waving his hands away to defend himself, but Tirek has already fixed his tire. Gracious that his car was fixed, a unsure Simon gives Tirek a ride. After buckling in and encouraging Simon to do so, Tirek pulls out a razor from his dufflebag. He then proceeds to smash Simon's head through his windshield. Tirek then lets go of the wiper blade, which he has tied his razor to, slicing Simon's face off in several pieces as it moves back and forth. However, this is another convoluted vision from Simon's imagination. Simon is squealing as this vision goes through his head, taking his eyes off the road. Tirek tries to slap some sense into him to no avail, and the car plows into a utility pole, throwing Tirek through the windshield of the car. Simon is still in his car thanks to the many seatbelts he put on earlier, however he is badly injured and cut from broken pieces of the windshield. Tirek, seeing Simon is injured and trapped in his car, pulls out his razor to cut the seatbelts away from him. However Simon's imagination has gotten the better of him. As he sees the razor, he grabs a nearby shard of glass. As Tirek starts cutting one of the seatbelt straps, Simon jams the glass into Tirek's eye. Tirek yells in pain and flees from the scene, where he is run over by Twizzler, who is driving a semi-truck. Twizzler, noticing she's hit something, slows the semi-truck down and comes to a screeching halt behind Simon's car. She barely hits his bumper, bumping his car forward a few inches. Inside his vehicle, Simon sighs in relief, having survived the ordeal. Suddenly his airbag deploys, splattering his body all over the car. Deaths *Tirek is run over by Twizzler's truck. *Simon is splattered to pieces by his car's airbag. Category:Episodes Category:Dimension 3 Episodes Category:Halloween Specials Category:Internet episodes